


The other Queen

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Office, Shoddy Journalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity hated journalists. She could not understand how Oliver had only punched 1 paparazzi. She cursed their entire species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity's heels tapped out a staccato beat as she crossed the marble floors of the empty office. Felicity smiled as she hung up her coat. She liked being the first one in the office in the mornings. It gave her time to organise everything before Oliver came in and screwed up schedules, or ignored board meetings.

Felicity set about her daily routine; emptying the coffee filter (if Oliver wanted coffee he could press the button himself), replacing it before brewing herself a strong mug. She sipped it as she tided the files on Oliver's desk, emptying the out box and placing a few of the more important notes that escaped his attention yesterday in the middle of the desk.

She tossed the day old papers that she had taken to leaving in the waiting area (she had quickly learnt that the higher-ups in Queen Consolidated where happier to wait if they had a good rag to flick through or could check the stock market). Clara, from downstairs, always brought the new ones up as soon as they were delivered so Felicity settled in to go through today's monster of requests from departments for more money, or staff, or a higher coffee budget.

Felicity was getting quite good at sifting out the ones Oliver actually needed to look at, from ones she could stick under his nose for a signature, and those that could just get thrown in the recycling. By the time she was finished, the hundreds of requests and updates were thinned out to about 20 that Oliver could peruse at his leisure, 10 new meetings scheduled for the next few days and about 50 that Oliver could just sign.

Felicity signed pinching her nose as the caffeine buzz began to dwindle. Having two high stress jobs was wreaking havoc on her ability to get a half-decent nights sleep. Last night she had been up to about watching Oliver save Sara, and then lain awake for another few hours freaking out about telling Oliver about Thea being only his half sister. He had said he was ok but Felicity suspected that he had been up all night too, beating up a dummy, or breaking sticks, or doing that _incredible_ thing with the ladder. She would be upset if she had missed that on top of everything else.

"Felicity!"

Felicity's head jerked up from where it had been resting on the back of her chair. "Whaat?!" She muttered half asleep, letting her head fall forwards to her desk. "Oh, hey Clara. Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

The short brunette in front of Felicity's waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh really,"

"Uhh, Clara, not like that."

"Mm-hm," she muttered unbelievingly.

"How many time to I have to tell you? I'm not in a relationship and I do not plan on being in a relationship anytime soon."

"See, the newspaper disagrees with you."

Felicity raised her head "Whata you mean 'the newspaper disagrees with me'?"

"I mean, according to page 7 of Starling City Gazette, you are in a 'committed relationship'. Their words not mine."

"What? Give me that." Felicity snatched the paper from her hands, scrabbling through the pages. "It's just a story about Mrs Queen running for the mayors office," Felicity looked up, confused at her friend.

"Last paragraph,"

Felicity's eyes scanned the article until she hit the last paragraph. "Oh cake."

"Not the words I would have used, or did use. I have to admit, I did fan girl for a moment or two, might have even screeched a little, but when your best friend _finally_ gets it on with..."

"CLARA!" Felicity glared at her best friend. "Out now,"

Clara grinned "Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger." She had backed up a few steps. "Is it true though, cause me and the guys had this monster bet going and I would win a lot..." Clara caught the look in Felicity's eye. "Right, out." She clapped her hands together as she backed away. "But just so you know, I am so happy for you..." 

"CLARA!!"

"I'm gone." Clara swirled into the lift as Felicity returned her flabbergasted attention to the article in front of her.

It started innocently enough, describing Mrs Queen's run for mayor.

> Last night, Moira Queen announced her candidacy for the newly open mayoral post....

It went on to describe how her 'loving family' had gathered around her, 'even recent ex-husband, Mr Steele'.

Then Felicity reached the last paragraph and baulked, just a little.

> ...but my attention was drawn by another member of the Queen family. Oliver Queen, who recently returned from a tour of the hottest clubs of Europe to pick up the mantle of the family company. Since he returned, he seems to have left his depraved past behind him and has not been seen with a single woman since. Some suggest he has finally got his act together and grown up, but I have another idea.
> 
> Last night I watched as Oliver Queen had a conversation with his EA that seemed to leave him stunned. Felicity Smoake, rumoured to be dating the past playboy, spoke to Oliver and what ever she said seemed to leave him stumped. Sources from inside the company say the pair have been unreasonably close lately, and he has recently promoted her from the tech help to his personal secretary. Even before the promotion, Mr Queen was regularly seen nipping into the it server room, to have 'personal' conversations with the IT guru. Not that we cannot see the attraction. Felicity Smoake is very nice to look at, although is not one of Queens' usual forays. But this reporter can't help but wonder if there is a little Queen on the way.

Felicity swore quietly as she lowered the paper. This was not good, so very not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Here is the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who book marked, left Kudos, commented or even just smiled. You guys are amazing and thank you so much for reading this.  
> I have other stuff I want to upload, it just takes forever because i have to translate to HTML manually. Does anyone know if there is an app for that?  
> Love and kisses to all,  
> Alice2atlantis

When Oliver entered the office he paused.

"There is something wrong with this picture," he murmured under his breath.

"Felicity," Diggle glanced around the empty office. "She's not here."

Oliver moved further into the cavernous room. "She's usually here by now,"

"She was," Diggle lifted her coat from the rack. 

"Where would she go?"

The elevator doors tinged behind them and the pair swivelled, ready for anything. Anything except Felicity Smoake struggling out of the elevator, her arms laden with newspapers.

"Felicity?"

The mound of papers collapsed, scattering across the floor.

"Oh. Hey guys. You weren't supposed to be here yet." Felicity bent, beginning to collect the papers.

"What are you doing?" Oliver bent to pick up a paper.

"AHH!" Felicity dropped the few papers she had picked up so she could knock the one in his hand to the ground.

"Felicity?" 

"I've got it." She drew more papers towards herself.

"What are you doing Felicity?"

"I ..." Felicity looked at her friends, took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry I was late, well actually I was early, you're late. Not that I'm complaining, but I was in fact early today. And then Clara came up with the papers and then Page 7 happened and then I crashed the website and threw the papers in the bin but then I thought, what if he stops at a newsagents, so I had to go and buy all the papers in Starling so that you wouldn't see Page 7 and...." Felicity took a deep breath and smiled nervously at her friends faces. "Sorry. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No idea at all," smiled Oliver.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" 

Felicity looked up to see Diggle reading the paper. "No, no, no." Felicity jumped up, the papers once again scattering on the floor and reached to rip the paper from Diggle who just held it above his head, out of her reach. "No fair,"

"What's going on?" Oliver was still confused.

"Read page 7, last paragraph." Diggle pointed with his head at the mess of papers on the floor.

"No, no. Don't," Oliver didn't listen to Felicity's pleas though and lifted a paper, flicking through it. Felicity narrowed her eyes, "You are very annoying sometimes Dig, has anyone ever told you that?"

Diggle just smiled.

Oliver's eyes bulged as he read the article. 

"See? This is why I went all over town, buying all the copies. So this wouldn't happen."

"Is it true?" Diggle took a step back at the ferocity of Felicity's angry face. "What, I had to ask."

"No, it is not true." 

"And you took down the website?"

"Yes, no one else is going to see the article." Promised Felicity, turning back to Oliver.

"Ok then." Oliver took a deep breath. "Would you like me to give you the money for the papers?"

Felicity smiled, "No need, I was getting low on fire wood."

Oliver smiled. "You can hide them in the janitors closet down the hall, I'll give you a hand getting them in your car after work."

"Thanks," Felicity smiled, gathered up a few papers, including ripping the one in Diggles hands away and moved down the hall. Oliver starts towards his office.

"So we're not going to talk about this then. Guys, guys." Diggle shook his head. "Blind ejits."


End file.
